


for isaac and mini

by strayedkids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayedkids/pseuds/strayedkids
Summary: isaac was a great person. i wrote this for the two of them. may you rest in everlasting peace, isaac, you'll be dearly missed but never forgotten.Jisung loved stars, and Hyunjin was his favorite one. Too bad he was a shooting star.





	for isaac and mini

**Author's Note:**

> to the people that clicked this link without knowing who isaac was, he was a stay. they loved stray kids just as much as you do. i had this 'fic' (which is really just an extended poem) in my drafts for far too long, as is finally seeing the light today. i was unsure whether i should post this or just let it perish. i hope i made the right choice.

It was short.  
It didn't last long  
Like nothing ever does.

One day hyunjin was in his life  
The other he was out like thin air  
Yet he made jisung feel full of life.  
There was something in hyunjin  
That made fire out of the ashes in jisung's heart.

Their love had blossomed out of friendship  
They became each other's searchlight  
Strength, family  
Because that's all they were to each other:  
Everything.

Hyunjin was the everything jisung never had a taste of before.  
He had been hungry all his life yet he had been unaware  
Of how devouring love was,  
How complicated and sweet and blissful.

He brought a happiness into jisung he never thought he could give out.  
Yet he did, he made hyunjin happy in return.

It lasted a lifetime  
It was eternal  
Like them.

 

♥

_A shooting star is a common name for the visible part of small dust or rocks from space, as it travels through the Earth's atmosphere while burning up, which gives it the commonly known name of "a shooting star." If large enough, the meteoroid will fall to sea or land and be considered a meteorite._

 

Jisung saw a shooting star once, when he was barely ten years old living in his 8th house. His parents moved a lot and he remembered that, for the first time, he asked the shooting star to  _stay_ , to stop moving around the country because he wanted to establish friendships and grow like a little kid should: surrounded by friends and stories of adventures and fantasies.

He wasn't like the rest of the kids: he had an affinity for astrology. It was admirable for someone his age to be fully invested in something so complex. But he had become interested in stars and planets and how the world worked, how it all had started and how it would all end. It astounded him, and kept him up all night. Jisung would stay up past his bedtime to sneak out of the house and lay on the grass just stargazing. He was amazed by such divinity.

He was the target of bullying; he had a passion none of the other kids had. No one could understand it really, so it was easier to make fun of him than try to understand the world and his view about it.

The only person who could see the light in Jisung's eyes, was Hyunjin. His best and closest friend.

"Look," he said one day, while lying on the grass and stargazing next to Jisung. "There it is, a shooting star!"

It was travelling through space, leaving a trail of shining dust. It was a life-changing moment, it was ephemeral but nevertheless it was an epiphany. He sighed in wonder and amazement, and swore he had never seen such beauty before.

"It's beautiful," Jisung said, but he wasn't referring to the star.

Hyunjin smiled, a crescent moon on his face. Jisung wished tonight could last forever, but nothing ever does.

"Stay," he said, a mere whisper in the night. " _Stay_." But, for the first time, he wasn't pleading for him to stay so that he could make friends and settle; he was asking _him_ to stay.

Hyunjin stood up, moonlit face looking down on him. "We'll see each other again."

"But I don't want to see you again," he whined, voice trying to be monotonous but getting touched by tears. "I want you to stay."

Hyunjin sighed, pity in his eyes. "I can't, Jisung," he said. "But every time you need me just close your eyes and I'll be there."

 

 

♥

The next time Jisung saw a shooting star, he was 85. He had dedicated his life to astrology, what he liked the most. He never forgot his friend's promise,  _just close your eyes and I'll be there._ The closest he could get to Hyunjin was through the sky. He never stopped stargazing and hoping that someday he would see another shooting star, travelling through space just like his friend.

 

_remember me when I burn out_

_for my fire will not last as long as the ashes_

_hold on to me while you still can_

_while i'm still flying through space_

_like a shooting star ; i cannot be stopped._

_make a wish,_

_“stay with me”_

_still_

_i'm eternal_

_my flare will go on and on_

_long after i'm gone_

_so you'll remember me for who i was_

_i'm a fire that can't be extinguished_

_i was born to shine._

_i was born to exist,_

_a short time is enough if i’m by your side._

_i'll stay a fire_

_i'll stay a shooting star_

_i'll stay._

_stay._

 

 

 

It was short.  
It didn't last long  
Like nothing ever does.  


It lasted a lifetime  
It was eternal  
Like them.

**Author's Note:**

> isaac, you did well.


End file.
